


Compare and Contrast

by graytheglowinggay



Series: Stuckony But Everyone's Autistic [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth-22106, Autistic Peter Parker, Autistic Tony Stark, Background Stuckony, Body Dysphoria, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Those headcanons are background, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Peter can't help but compare himself to his dad. Tony helps.





	Compare and Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In this fic universe, Peter Parker got his powers as a child and was adopted by Tony, Steve, and Bucky. In this fic, specifically, Peter is a young teenager.

It was just after Tony had his testosterone shot (administered by Bucky, this time) that he found Peter crying on his bed.

“What’s wrong, Pete?” Tony asked, sitting down next to his son.

“Every time I see you taking your T shots, or see you shirtless, all I can think about is myself. I worry that I’ll never reach the point where you are. You’re so comfortable with your body, and I’m not.” Peter said.

Tony’s eyes widened. Instead of saying anything, Tony pulled out his phone. After some searching, he found some photos. The first photo was of Tony before he started his transition. His hair was long. His breasts weren’t bound. He was wearing a dress and makeup. He was smiling in the photo, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

The next photo was after Tony had started his transition, but before he had started physically transitioning. His hair was short and his face was bare. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and was confidently smirking.

“Do you see these photos?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.” Peter replied.

“I wasn’t always like I am now. I had to transition, just like you are. I don’t want you to feel like you aren’t enough of a man because you aren’t exactly like me. That’s like comparing yourself to a cis man and being disappointed with what you see.” Tony said.

“Do you compare yourself?” Peter asked. “To cis men?”

“Oh, all the time,” Tony said. “I constantly compare myself to Steve and Bucky, and all the other cis male Avengers. I know that I shouldn’t, especially because Steve and Bucky are both supersoldiers, and so their cis male traits are emphasized.”

Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“No matter where you are in your transition, your dysphoria will always find a way to negatively compare you to cis people. What you have to do is learn to recognize when you’re doing this, and not let your dysphoria control you.”

“It’s hard.” Peter said.

“No kidding.” Tony replied. “Pete, I promise that as soon as we are able to, we will get you on testosterone and help you get top and bottom surgery, if you wish. Until then, just know that you aren’t any less of a man because of your body.”

Peter pulled Tony into a hug. “Thanks, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This fic is to address a lack of fluff in the stuckony tag (though this isn't really stuckony-centric, sorry), and also to address the lack of Trans!Tony content that I've seen. I would die for Trans!Tony being a good dad to Trans!Peter. I also have an in-character Stuckony ask blog on instagram, @askstuckony!


End file.
